1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright extraction cleaning machine with a bearing for pivotally mounting a handle to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting, upholstery, drapes and the like. The known extraction cleaning machines can be in the form of a canister-type unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 to Blase et al. or an upright unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 to McAllise et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,665 to Fitzwater.
Current upright extraction cleaning machines can be made easier to use by limiting the weight and number of components, such as fluid storage tanks, on the pivoting handle of the upright cleaning machine. Reducing the weight that a user must support as the handle is tilted rearwardly can also lower the center of gravity for the machine, which results in a better feel to the user.
According to the invention, a portable surface cleaning apparatus comprises a base module for movement along a surface and having a rear portion, an upright handle pivotally attached to the rear portion of the base module, a liquid dispensing system and a fluid recovery system. The base module includes an upper housing portion and a lower housing portion. An upright handle is pivotally mounted to the rear portion of the base module through at least one bearing for pivotal reception in the housing. According to the invention, a socket is formed between the upper and lower housing portions for rotatably receiving the bearing. Preferably, the bearing is formed integral with the lower portion of the upright handle. Desirably, the socket is formed by arcuate surfaces in mated edges of the upper and lower housing portions. The lower portion of the upright handle includes diverging arms, each including a bearing. Each bearing is formed integral with the lower portion of the upright handle. Typically, wheels are mounted to an axle which are received within the bearings for rotationally mounting the wheels to the handle.
Further according to the invention, a portable surface cleaning apparatus has a base module comprising a base housing having an upper housing portion and a lower housing portion which have arcuate surfaces that between them define a socket. An upright has depending arms spanning the base housing and having inner and outer sides, with the inner sides being adjacent the base housing. The inner sides of the arms have bearings which are rotatably received in the socket defined by the arcuate surfaces of the upper and lower housing portions for pivotally mounting the handle to the base housing.
Preferably, the bearings are formed integrally with the arms. In one embodiment, the arcuate surfaces are formed by sidewalls of the upper and lower housing portions. Each bearing has an axis about which the handle pivots with respect to the base housing, an axle is mounted to each of the bearings and is coaxial with respect to the axis of the bearings and a wheel is rotatably mounted to each of the axles.
In a preferred embodiment, each bearing has a circumferential slot in which the arcuate surfaces are received. Further, the bearings have a relatively large diameter relative to the axles.